


The Boy is Mine part Deux

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Boy is MINE.  The twins start paying attention to Danny and Jackson gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy is Mine part Deux

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to The Boy is MINE

Emma and Charlotte were a bit of a nuisance.  Derek no longer had to worry about them going after Stiles, but it seemed that every time Jackson wanted to hang out with Danny; they were right there with him.

It was just after lacrosse practice and Jackson was walking towards the parking lot with Danny.  They were supposed to go out and get some pizza together.

Those plans were quickly blown to the wind when the twins showed up in front of them.

“You did so great today Danny!”

“Yea Danny, you were so great today.”

Danny took a step back as the girls crowded around him.

“Um…thanks.”

Charlotte grabbed his left arm while Emma grabbed his right.  This caused Danny to drop his gym bag, forcing Jackson to pick it up.

“So, we were wondering…there is this hot new club that just opened up outside of town.  Daddy got us some amazing fake IDs for our birthday and we were wondering if you might want to come with us tonight.”

“Yea, totally.  It would be awesome.  We can tell that you’re a really good dancer.”

Jackson was silently fuming.  He finally moved to stand in front of them and dropped both of the bags.

“Danny.  Is.  Gay.”

The twins looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Not for long.”

“Yea, not for long.”

Danny just looked at Jackson with eyes pleading for help.  
  
***  
  
Somehow, they had talked Danny into going to the club.  Naturally; Jackson had invited himself along.  He knew that he needed to protect Danny from the twins; especially after overhearing that they planned on getting the boy drunk.

They figured that after he had an amazing night having sex with both of them; that he would come along to the ‘dark side’ as they had called it.

They really had spent too much time with Stiles in the beginning.

“Danny.  Dance with us!”

The twins pulled Danny onto the dance floor.  Charlotte began to grind her ass against Danny’s crotch while Emma did the same with his ass.

Danny looked completely uncomfortably; but already had a couple of drinks in him at this time so he was really much looser.

It was after just a couple of minutes that he began dancing back with the girls.

Jackson felt his eyes flash as Charlotte kissed him and Danny seemed to return it in kind.

The young wolf made his way onto the dance floor and pulled Danny away from the girls.  Danny actually seemed upset that the kiss had been broken.  At least, he was upset about it until Jackson started grinding up against him.

“J…Jackson?”

Jackson could smell the arousal coming off of his best friend, and could feel his excitement pressing up against his ass.

***  
  
They were all sitting in the living room of the Hale House.  They had a group project to work on; this group contained Emma, Charlotte, Jackson, Danny, and Stiles.

Emma was sitting on Danny’s lap while Charlotte was pressed up close against Danny’s side.

Jackson growled and snapped the writing utensil in his hand before standing.

“That is IT!  I’ve had enough.  DANNY IS MINE!”

Danny looked at Jackson in pure shock before getting pulled up out of the seat.

Emma gave an annoyed squeak as she was dislodged from Danny’s lap.

“Jackson?  What are you…?”

His question was cut off by Jackson’s lips trying to devour his own.

The twins and Stiles gaped at the two of them as they continued kissing for a full five minutes before finally pulling apart enough to breathe.

“Well Jackson…it’s about damn time.  You’ve only kept me waiting for what…six years.”

Jackson laughed softly and kissed Danny’s lips again.  This time it was soft and filled with love.

“Mmm, Jackson…baby…you need to go wash off.”

Jackson frowned.  “What?  Why?”

“Because…you snapped your pen and now you have ink all over your hands.”

Jackson looked down slowly to see that his hands were stained black; as was Danny’s arm where he had been grabbed.

“Ah, crap.  This is going to take forever to come out.”

“Yea, kind of like you!”  Jackson turned quickly to look at Stiles whose eyes were alight with mirth.  “That’s right.  I went there.  Now go wash up before you ruin our project with your inky hands!”

***  
  
Charlotte and Emma gave up.  First Stiles had been stolen from them by Derek, now Jackson had stolen Danny…though in retrospect Danny had always been gay so really…they should have chosen someone else.

And they did…Greenburg was fucking ecstatic!


End file.
